Diskussion:Der Schwarm
Kann evtl. jemand ergänzen, um welche Spezie es sich bei dem "Schwarm" handelt?--85.72.49.162 22:45, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Dieses Volk wird namentlich nicht erwähnt. -- 80.132.193.113 22:51, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) Vergessene Erlebnisse Hallo. Ich habe den Schluss der Episode so in Erinnerung, dass sich der Doktor anfänglich an gar nichts erinnern kann, dann aber in sein Büro geht und anfängt zu singen. Daraufhin sind alle seine Erinnerungen wieder vorhanden (das wird in der Episode nicht expizit erwähnt, doch in den kommenden Folgen ist nichts mehr von einem Gedächtnisverlust zu sehen). -- cpu 15:22, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass der Doktor am Ende der Episode ein kleines Spielchen treibt um Kes und Torres glauben zu lassen er hätte alles vergessen, um durch den Gesang die Gemüter indirekt zu beruhigen. -- 88.78.30.229 23:10, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tuvok mit Sexappeal Mir kommt es gerade beim durchforsten ziemlich seltsam vor, dass Tuvok angeblich wirklich in 2 Episoden ( und sinngemäß gesagt haben soll, dass sie (die Voyager) ihr Sexappeal verloren hat... Kann das jemand unmittelbar bestätigen, sonst suche ich morgen mal die beiden Episoden nach dem Zitat ab... rgds--HeatPoint 21:01, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) :laut http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/117.htm kommt es in vor. in kommt das wort sex nicht vor--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:07, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) in den Transscripts steht der Satz bei vor: TUVOK: It appears we have lost our sex appeal, Captain.. Damit dürfte das dann wohl definitiv sein. Was angeht: Hier lautet Tuvoks "entlastender Kommentar": TUVOK: The swarm of ships has disbanded, Captain. They are moving away. und auch sonst konnte ich keine Anspielungen auf das Wort "Sex" finden... Ergo: Ich denke ich nimms aus dieser Episode raus! --HeatPoint 21:18, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Sicher? Ich bin mir annähernd 100% sicher, dass Tuvok den Satz auch in losgelassen hat. Ihr sprecht ständig von den englischen Transscripts, was ist aber mit den deutschen? Könnte das bitte jemand überprüfen? Danke. Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 08:29, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Grund genug für mich die Episode heute abend nochmals zu schauen um Gewissheit zu bekommen. Wenn es wirklich so ist, werde ich das Zitat natürlich wieder reinsetzen! Melde mich... --HeatPoint 17:37, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Habe mir die Episode soeben nochmals komplett angesehen... Es kommt definitiv nicht vor! Tuvoks Analyse nachdem sich der Schwarm gelöst hat lautet: Der Schiffsverband hat sich aufgelöst, Captain. Die Schiffe fliegen davon. Somit geklärt. rgds --HeatPoint 19:27, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Parsnip, ist das ein geheimnisvolles Tier oder einfach nur Pastinake, das ist hier die Frage... Ich habe schon beim Artikel "Culluh" eine "Ungereimtheit" beobachtet und auf der Diskussionsseite zum Ausdruck gebracht. Bezüglich dieser Folge habe ich auch eine Beobachtung gemacht und zwar hinsichtlich der deutschen Synchronisation, welche sich meiner Meinung nach einen Schnitzer geleistet hat. Genauer gesagt haben die Übersetzer sich den Schnitzer geleistet als sie wohl vermuteten mit "parsnip" wäre irgendsoein exotisches Tier auf dem Heimatplaneten einer exotischen Rasse gemeint und haben es bei der Aussage der Diagnosematrix alias holographische Nachbildung von Dr. Zimmerman nicht mitübersetzt als er über den Holodoc spricht und sagt: "Sie können ihn reinitialisieren oder mit dem Wissen leben, dass dieses MHN wahrscheinlich mit der intellektuellen Kapazität eines Parsnip enden wird." Tja richtig übersetzt würde das wohl eher so klingen müssen: "Sie können ihn reinitialisieren oder mit dem Wissen leben, dass dieses MHN wahrscheinlich mit der intellektuellen Kapazität einer Pastinake enden wird." Hm, wenn meine Vermutung tatsächlich stimmen sollte dann erlaube ich mir mal hier eine ironische Bemerkung: Natürlich muss nicht jeder wissen, dass parsnip im Deutschen mit Pastinake übersetzt wird und erst recht nicht die "professionellen" Übersetzer des Drehbuches einer so berühmten Serie :-). Das wollte ich mal so als kleine Kuriosität in die Diskussion mit aufnehmen. -- 88.78.30.229 20:28, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Du hast vollkommen recht. Dem englischen Artikel Parsnip ist eindeutig zu entnehmen, dass das irdische Knollengemüse gemeint ist. Auch in den Untertiteln der DVD wird Pastinake angegeben. Sollte dann wohl in die HGI. Deine ironische Bemerkung kann ich gut nachvollziehen, aber es ist ja nicht der erste Patzer in der Synchro. Aber wenn man sich mal darüber informiert, unter welchem Zeitruck die Synchronisation oft steht, doch durchaus verständlich. ;) --Egeria 13:56, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke für deine Recherchen und somit Bestätigung meiner Annahmen, aber auch wenn du die Übersetzer in Schutz versuchst zu nehmen, falls es professionelle Übersetzer gewesen sein sollten, DARF so ein Patzer einfach nicht geschehen, auch aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht. Entweder kennt man das Wort "parsnip", ein echter professioneller Übersetzer hat so ein Wort zu kennen!, oder es ist ein Amateur am Werk und somit glaube ich es sind Leute am Werk gewesen, die von sich behaupten sie hätten gute Englischkenntnisse, ein bekanntes Wort springt einem sofort ins Gedächtnis wenn man es hört und ein Profi kennt parsnip :-). Aber schlechte Übersetzer gibt es auch bei Büchern, wenn ich mir manche Fachbücher im Deutschen antue, die von Nicht-Fachleuten übersetzt wurden bekomme ich das blanke Entsetzen, vielleicht sollte ich mich mal selber als Übersetzer irgendwo bewerben, schlechter als die wäre ich bestimmt nicht :-D -- 88.78.30.229 20:41, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Achso, was ist eigentlich mit HGI gemeint? Sollte ich das kennen? -- 88.78.30.229 20:52, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, musst Du natürlich nicht. Ich habe selbst anfangs mit den ganzen Abkürzungen Probleme gehabt, tschuldigung :). Damit sind die Hintergrundinformationen gemeint. Kannst es gerne selbst eintragen, wenn du Lust hast. --Egeria 22:56, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gut ich schau mir das mit den Hintergrundinformationen gerne mal an und trage das heute oder morgen nach, falls das nicht schon jemand übernommen hat, übrigens habe ich jetzt einen Benutzernamen, bin also nun Mitglied, da ich sehe, daß ich öfter hier reinschaue und scheinbar Interessantes beitragen kann (ja und nette Leute sich hier herumtummeln so wie du hehe) -- EyeOfTheBeholder 23:05, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Pastinake und Realwelt Das geht insbesondere an Bravomike, weil er Pastinake im Artikel verlinkt hat. Da Pastinake ein irdisches Gemüse ist hat es in MA eigentlich keinen Platz, so dass der (derzeit tote) Link meiner Meinung eigentlich entfernt werden müsste. Es sei denn 1. hier bei MA werden einige wichtige Begriffe aus der realen Welt durchaus mit einem Artikel versehen, wobei ich mir da bei "Pastinake" und ihrem Vorkommen in diesem Artikel nicht sicher bin ob dies hier zutrifft, 2. oder es werden durchaus "Crosslinks" zu Wikipedia-Artikeln getätigt, wobei dann dieser Link mit der Wikipedia-Pastinake verlinkt werden müsste, wobei ich Crosslinks hier noch nicht angetroffen habe. Bevor das geklärt ist entferne ich die Verlinkung erstmal nicht. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 16:31, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Der Artikel sollte schon verlinkt sein und dann angelegt werden (habe ich jetzt gerade getan). Für mich stellt sich jetzt mehr die Frage, warum in den Hintergrundinformationen Pastinake verlinkt ist und in den Episodenverweisen Parsnik. Einen Artikel Parsnik brauchen wir in der deutschen MA doch nicht auch noch, oder? --Egeria 17:37, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Der Link in den Verweisen geht auf mich. Ich hab damals den Übersetzungsfehler tatsächlich schlicht übersehen und entsprechend verlinkt. Eine Weiterleitung sollte der begriff aber trotzdem wert sein.--Bravomike 18:36, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Beeindruckend Egeria, der Pastinaken-Artikel sieht gut aus, haste gut gemacht! Somit weiß ich ab jetzt, dass Punkt 1 von oben gilt, also, dass ein Begriff, der in den Episoden vorkommt auch einen Artikel bekommt, egal wie unbedeutend das aussehen mag. Bravomike, das mit dem Übersehen des Übersetzungsfehlers geht eigentlich auch in Ordnung, Hauptsache irgendwann fällt es auf :-) und natürlich kann in den Hintergrundinformationen nicht zu Parsnip verlinkt werden, wenn schon dann zum deutschen Artikel, der ist ja nicht einfach nur so von dir verfasst worden! (für Egeria) -- EyeOfTheBeholder 20:27, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC)